Lost Son: Redone
by SpeedlesChic
Summary: This is my take on how I think Miami's Lost Son should have been done... with my little twist.
1. Duty Calls

**A/N: My take on how Lost Son should have been done after Tim Speedle was shot. Any lines or ideas from the actual episode are not mine the rights are to the writers and CBS.**

**Source for script from Lost Son: Crimelab(.)NL - Do to the fact it won't let me type the website out i put the dot in parenthesis**

* * *

***6:00a.m. – Miami, Florida***

The ringing of a cell phone, followed by the annoying buzzing of the alarm clock, on the cherry stained bedside table woke Tim Speedle up. He realized he had forgotten to turn the alarm off before going to bed. As for the cell phone he searched for it not with urgency but with 'where the hell is it and I know it's here somewhere' type attitude. He finally found it under his pillow. How it got there he had no idea. "Hello," he said groggily.

"Speed, I need you at a scene. How soon can you get here?" His boss, Lt. Horatio Caine asked. Tim Speedle groaned. He was supposed to be on vacation.

"H, it's my vacation… Yeah I'll be there. Where are you?" Tim asked still trying to wake himself up. Horatio tells him his location and says his goodbye letting his CSI get ready.

Rolling over to his right side he stares at the figure lying next to him. She hadn't even moved or opened her eyes. Tim cuddled her for a minute before whispering in her ear. "Lauren, wake up sweetheart. Horatio called and I have to go into work." Feeling her stir he scoots back a little.

"What?" she asks groggily rolling onto her back. "Timmy, I thought you were supposed to have the whole week off? We're supposed to go New York."

"I know angel but Horatio needs me at the scene." He leans forward to give his fiancé a kiss on the lips. Tim had asked her to marry him last night after they're dinner date. They both had been working a lot these past few weeks. Tim, a CSI and Lauren was an Interior Designer; one of the tops in Miami. She and her two other design friends owned their own business in downtown Miami.

Sighing Lauren says, "I know. I should probably go into work for a few hours. Check off some stuff on the to-do list. Plus I need to take Molly to the doctors." Molly was Lauren's eight year old sister. Both their parents were in jail for selling and possessing illegal drugs; they had struggled with drugs ever since she could remember. Lauren had and still was taking care of her. Molly adored Tim to no end. He was like her big brother and will be soon when Lauren and Tim got married. For Molly Tim was in way like her superhero.

"Is she not feeling good again?"

"No, last night when we got home Teagan said she was sleeping all night and her ear was hurting her. She couldn't find the thermometer so she couldn't see if she had a fever." Teagan was their eighteen year old babysitter, who was amazing with kids and lived in their apartment complex. "But you need to get going before Horatio fires you for being late," Lauren adds giving him another kiss. She knew Horatio would never fire Tim. He was the only person who she had gotten to meet other than Megan Donner, who no longer worked at the Miami-Dade Crime lab. Tim was a very private man with a hard shell around him, but once cracked he's the just a soft teddy bear.

Tim sighs; "Yeah, I'll be in the shower." He gives her a quick kiss before sliding out of bed.

Lauren sat up in bed to fix her twisted pajama pants and tank top when she heard footsteps in the hallway followed by a soft knock. "Lauren, can I come in?" came Molly's voice from behind the door.

"Yeah, you can come in the doors open sweetheart," Lauren said. Molly makes her way in and climbs up onto the bed beside Lauren before snuggling into her sister's arms. Lauren could hear the faint sound of Molly crying. "You okay Moll?" She didn't say anything she just nods her head no. "What's wrong honey?" Molly breaks the embrace.

"My ear hurts really bad," she said tears streaming down her face. "And I get hot then I get cold."

"Okay, which ear is it? Left or right." Molly points to her left ear. "Alright, you stay here I'll go get a hot washcloth." Getting up Lauren heads into the bathroom in search for a clean washcloth. "Tim, did you just take the last washcloth from under the vanity?" Lauren asks with a raised voice so Tim could hear her over the running shower water.

"No, there should be still one left. It's next to the sink." Lauren spots the white washcloth and runs in under some hot water. She then quickly walked out to the kitchen grabbing a zip lock baggy to put the hot washcloth in; she headed back into her and Tim's bedroom.

"Here Molly, put this on your ear. It will help sweetheart," Lauren said handing her sister the bag. Molly applied the bag to her left ear. The pain instantly leveled off to bearable. Lauren assumed that her sister hadn't slept all night long. She had already fallen asleep. Why Molly didn't come get either herself or Tim, she didn't know. That's when last night crossed her mind, and realized Tim must have told her about his little plan about the ring.

Hearing the door open Lauren looked up and smiled. "Well, hello handsome," Lauren said grinning. Tim was half dressed. The only thing that wasn't on him was his blue button-up dress shirt. Tim just smiles as he slips his shirt on and walks over to the side of their bed.

"How's she doing?" he asked wondering how Molly was.

"The hot washcloth is helping, but I I'm gonna still take her in. I think she was up all night last night." Tim leans forward resting his hands on the bed so he could give her a few quick kisses on her lips. Lauren smiles and adds, "I love you."

"I love you too babe." Tim grins then gives her another kiss. "I gotta get going. I'll see you later on tonight."

"Okay, I'll be here. I'm gonna go into work for a few hours I decided then I need to pack a few more things before we leave tomorrow. Your parents and Melissa and Tom are excited to see us." Melissa and Tom became Lauren and Molly's foster parents when their parents had been jailed. Both girls and Tim were excited to see them; Tim wasn't excited to see his family. Yes he wanted to see them but they were never really close, especially his younger brother Harry, who was thirteen years younger than himself.

Tim half smiled and said, "Me too." Lauren got up following Tim leaving her sister sound asleep on their queen size bed.

"Tell Horatio he's on my list for making you come into work on your week off," Lauren said winking at him as he walked out the door. "Bye babe, be careful."

"I will." Lauren went back into the bedroom. She heard Tim's motorcycle start up and she smiled to herself.

As she lay in her bed a little longer she felt that something wasn't right, but couldn't put her finger on it. Dismissing the thought she snuggles up to her sister and falls asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Tim and Eric Delko arrive on the scene; Eric too was on vacation. "Sorry to pull you away from your vacation early," Horatio said looking back at his CSI's.

"It's alright. Duty calls you gotta go," Eric said grinning.

"Yeah, H I gotta leave about a couple hours early tonight," Tim said squinting; the sun was in his eyes.

"No problem Speed. New York?" Horatio asks grinning.

Tim shifts his weight to his left leg; "Yeah, so what the boat slams into the bridge and now we have a crime scene?"

"Apparently, we have a witness who says she saw the boat aiming for the bridge," Horatio informs them putting on his shades before walking away. Tim and Eric head to get their kits.

"So Speed, you're going to New York tomorrow," Eric said grinning. He knew Tim had a girlfriend and wondered if she would be going with him. The only thing Eric knew about her was that her name was Lauren; he wanted to know more.

"Yeah, my parents have been bugging me to come up," Tim said as he opened the trunk of the hummer. Tim wasn't ready to tell everyone about Lauren yet. Yes they knew her name but he wanted to wait till they told their families about the engagement; he would tell Horatio once they got back to the lab and Alexx Woods too.

Lauren had never met Dr. Alexx Woods, Medical Examiner, but Tim would talk about her all the time. She was like a second mom to him and Horatio was like a second father.

"Is Lauren going? I noticed you asked Horatio if you could have this week off." Tim stopped what he was doing for a moment and looked at his friend.

"What are you now, IAB?" Tim asked being sarcastic. "Snooping into people's business." Tim couldn't keep a straight face any longer as a grin played across his face.

"Hey man, I was just asking. I don't know much about this girlfriend of yours except her name." Eric couldn't help but laugh either.

Horatio, Yelina, and Calleigh were on the boat with Alexx. A dead body had been found. "Do we have an ID yet Alexx?" Horatio asked taking of his shades and crouching down next the male victim.

"Reed Williams, age 52 and he's from Bal Harbor," Alexx said reading the man's drivers license.

"Horatio, I found a casing, looks like a .22," Calleigh said standing by the entrance to the inside of the small white yacht.

"Alright ladies thank you. Now I'm going to check on our vic to see what he was into." With that Horatio left the boat with Yelina leaving Alexx and Calleigh to do their work.

Calleigh reached in her kit for her crime light and her big orange goggles. Once she got situated she turned the on button, but nothing happened. All it did was zap. "You know I may kill Speedle."

"Did he borrow your kit again?" Alexx said with a grin as she continued to look over Mr. Williams.

"Well 'borrow' implies he had permission. I guess I will tape lift then." She reaches over to her kit and grabs several lifters.

Back at the apartment Lauren had just gotten off the phone with Molly's doctor's office. "Molly, honey let's go get you dressed. Your appointment is in forty-five minutes okay," Lauren said waking her little sister up. She helps Molly find something comfy to wear and then she herself gets dressed in some casual work clothes.

"You ready Moll?" Lauren asked several minutes later.

"Yeah, can I take this with me?" Molly asked holding up the hot washcloth in a bag.

"Yeah, you need me to run it under some hot water again?" Molly nods taking the washcloth out of the bag.

Taking the damp washcloth, Lauren runs to the kitchen real quick. She glances quickly to her left and noticed Tim's gun cleaning kit. 'He must have left it out from a couple nights ago,' Lauren thought to herself. "Here Molly, here's your hot washcloth. You got everything?" Molly nodded her head yes. "Okay, just let me put this one thing a way, then we can head out." Tim would always forget to put thing away after using them. She just had to laugh. It was the simple things he forgot, but cleaning his gun certainly wasn't one of them. "Alright and we're off. Let's go get you all better missy." Lauren grabbed her key and the two sisters headed down to Lauren's 2002 silver Pontiac Grand Am GT.

On the way down she noticed the paper had come and quickly grabbed it to read in the waiting room. "Laurie, can I lay down in the back seat?"

"Yeah, sure lemme help ya." Lauren opened the door to the backseat on the driver's side; she tossed the newly published newspaper in the front seat. Moving out of the way she let Molly climb into the back seat. Lauren helped her get buckled up correctly and then she herself got into the car. As she moved the paper to the passenger seat she noticed the heading, _Shootout in Downtown Miami Killed One Officer_. Lauren realized that at anytime Tim could be that person; she just hoped that would never happen. She started the car and headed off to the doctor's office.

Speed and Delko were now on the boat collecting more evidence when Tim's cell rang. "Speedle."

"Speed, how's it coming?" Horatio Caine asked.

"The Frogmen didn't find anyone, but I found some soil on the uh, boat where the shooter could have jumped into the water. I don't know how informative it's gonna be," Tim informed his boss.

"Okay, well I think we have a kidnapping situation, a six year old boy."

"How do you figure?" Tim asked a little confused.

"Yelina and I went to the dead man's house, and his wife asked about their son. She wanted to know if we brought her son home."

"So the dead guy is her husband then?" Speed wondered.

"And the boy's father. I believe the situation went downhill so the mud you found on the boat could be a connection to the suspect."

"Alright, I'm on it," Speed says then hangs up.

Over at the end of the boat Eric found something. It looked to be some kind of bag. "Hey Speed look at this. The ransom money could have fit in this." Eric opened the bag only to find a dead fish.

"It's a fish Delko."

"Yeah well I think we may have a secondary crime scene right here. Where this fish came from could be the first."

"How do you figure?"

"Trust me I'll explain when we get back to the lab… Oh and by the way you missed a spot over there," Eric said point to a spot of soil Tim had missed. Speed flashed the okay sign and went back to work photographing and collection evidence.

A couple hours' later Eric and Tim headed back to the lab to look over the evidence collected. "Alright, which one of you two stole my crime light?" Calleigh Duquesne asked walking into the layout room.

"Stole is… is a very negative word. I uh borrowed it and replaced it. I put it back," Tim said explaining himself.

"Well it would have been nice if you charged it for me. I was at the crime scene and it flat lined. I had to tape lift."

"Sounds like she mad at you dude," Eric chimes in.

"Calleigh, I sincerely apologize."

"Apology accepted, now give me yours." Calleigh grinned at him waiting for Tim to say yes.

"Go ahead, it's in my kit."

"Thank you," Calleigh said heading out of the room.

"Let's just hope she doesn't need her sodium rhodizinate." Eric just shakes his head while looking through a book of fish species.

"Ah ha, look at this… Triploid Grass Carp, they use them to control water vegetation in the canals."

"Well, we've got one here that's only 8 inches long so I'm assuming he was just released." Tim states.

"So now we narrow it down to the canals who have just had them dumped in the waters ways."

"Yeah, but there's like 600 square miles of water ways."

"The county needs a permit to dump the carp so we do a search and narrow it down along with entering the fish's size." The two CSIs walk over to the computer and do a search for carp permits in Miami. They get a hit on one.

"Looks like there's one on Canal 2239 on… Newberry Road between 103rd and Fountain," Tim said reading off the computer screen.

"I'll call H and let him know then I'll head over there," Eric states getting his phone out to call Horatio.

"Sounds good, I'll be in the break room if you need me. I need to make a phone call."

A sly grin creeps across Eric's handsome face; "You gonna go call Lauren?" he asks as Speed heads out. All Eric heard with the laugher of his friend as her walked down the hallway.

On his way to the break room Tim past a patrol officer named Ryan Wofle. He was looking for Horatio. Tim had been seeing a lot of him around the lab lately. "Excuse me CSI Speedle is Lt. Horatio Caine around?" Ryan asked nervously.

"He's out on a case right now Wolfe, but I'll let him know you want to see him," Tim said sighing.

"Thank you CSI Speedle. I appreciate it." Ryan's voice still a little nervous.

"No problem and you can call me Speed. If you'll excuse me I have to make a phone call." Tim starts to walk down the hall but stops. "Oh, and Wolfe, no need to be nervous Lt. Caine doesn't bite." Tim winked at Ryan before he turned around to head down the hall. He laughed to himself as he walked into the break room.

Over in downtown Miami, Lauren was sitting at her desk in her office. Molly was asleep on the small loveseat Lauren had in the front of her office. They had just gotten back from the doctor's, and it turned out Molly had a double ear infection and a bad head cold.

Lauren wasn't planning on seeing and clients today, but sometimes things change. The clients she had seen had been the family of the officer who had been killed; the man on the front page of the paper.

She was looking through some old decorating magazines that she wanted to get rid of when her cell phone rang. The display said. 'Husband to-be'. Lauren laughed to herself thinking Molly must have changed Tim's contact info on her cell. "Hey babe," Lauren answers into the phone.

"Hi, how's your day going so far and how's Molly?" Tim asked looking in the mini fridge to see if there was anything to eat.

"It's alright. Not much action since I'm supposed to be on vacation, although I had one client come in and Molly is one sick little girl. She has a double ear infection; one in each ear and a bad case of the cold.

"Is she doing any better now?" Tim asked looking the small refrigerator; there was nothing good in the vending machine. "Ugh there is nothing to eat in this place." He could hear Lauren laugh on the other end of the phone.

"You want me to go pick you up something and bring it to the lab? Molly's asleep and I'm sure Jen and Mallory will look after her until I get back. I have to go pick up her medicine soon anyway. There's a Subway right by there, and I think a McDonalds and Burger King. Pick your poison."

"Your amazing you know that Lauren."

"I know you don't have to tell me, ha, ha, ha."

"Cute babe, real cute. I'll take Subway… The usual."

"Alrighty then one foot long big Philly Cheesesteak on Italian coming up with a mountain dew and a bag of chips."

Tim grins into the phone. "This maybe the reason why I'm marrying you."

"Very cute Speedo. Hey tell Horatio and everyone else that they don't have to worry about lunch. I got you all covered," Lauren said getting up from her office chair. She began to search for her purse.

"Babe, you don't have to do that… You're too nice you know that. Delko is gonna love you. Free food and you're hot. He won't know what to do." Tim laughed as he walked into the locker room.

"Well, he's just gonna have to take it and deal with it, because I'm very much taken," Lauren said chuckling. The two talk for a moment longer and hang up. Tim back to work for a little while and Lauren headed out to run some errands; her first stop, Subway.


	3. Chapter 3

Tim was over in trace testing samples for the case when Calleigh walks in. "Hey Tim, you have any results yet?" Calleigh asked.

"No, I just put them in the GMS. Shouldn't be too much longer," Tim says answering her question. Calleigh stands there with a silly grin on her face. Tim looks up; "What?"

"Nothing… I just heard you earlier talking to someone and I was wondering when we were gonna get to meet her." The silly grin still present on her face.

"Well, you're gonna have to wait till I get back from vacation. I promise after that you can meet Lauren."

Finally satisfied Calleigh says, "Yes, I can't wait to meet her." Tim knew there was a chance they could all meet her today since she was bringing food over to them, but now that he knew for sure she was the right person for him it didn't matter when they met Lauren. Feeling his cell phone vibrate against his thigh he pulls it out to see he had received a text message from Lauren saying she was pulling into the parking lot. Tim answers her saying he would be right out.

"Calleigh, I need to go do something real quick. The results should be coming out soon so go ahead and grab them."

"Okay, I'll let you know when I have them." Tim took off his latex gloves throwing them into the trash can. He then took off his lab coat and headed out to the parking lot to meet his fiancée.

Outside Lauren turned off her car and smiled when she saw Horatio pull into the front parking lot. "Well if it isn't Lt. Horatio Caine," Lauren said grinning at the Miami-Dade Lieutenant. Turning his head in Lauren's direction he smiles as he walks over to her.

"Hi sweetheart, how are you?" Horatio asks giving her a hug. "I thought you were on vacation?" He noticed Lauren had been dressed in nice casual work clothes. He knew her and when she didn't have to dress up she wouldn't.

"Yeah, but since Tim is working I figured I should go in and check some things off the to-do list. We're getting the office remodeled at work so the to-do list is big," Lauren said breaking the hug. "Wow, it's been a few weeks since I've seen you H. I don't like it." She smiles.

Horatio just flashed his Horatio grin. "Same her too Lauren… Well, I guess it was meant to be then," Horatio said joking about coming into work.

"I'm not sure about that Horatio. I have a sick girl with me."

"Yeah, I heard from Speed that Molly wasn't feeling good. How is she now?"

"She's doing a little better. I'm going to pick up her stuff after I leave here." Horatio loved Lauren and her little sister. He thought of them as his own daughters the same way he felt that Tim was like a son to him.

"Why don't you come on in, Speed is still in the lab. I'll take you to him." Lauren looked over Horatio's shoulder and saw Tim walking down the steps of the building.

"Actually Horatio he's right there. I sent him a message. I brought a little something for you all," Lauren said grinning.

"Hey babe," Tim said walking up next to Lauren giving her a hug and a kiss. That's when Horatio notices the sparkly object on Lauren's left hand. Horatio smiles to himself. "That reminds me, H we have something to tell you," Tim adds with a boyish grin on his handsome face.

"Okay, what is it," Horatio asked playing dumb.

"We're getting married!" Lauren blurts out flashing her ring in front of Horatio. He started to chuckle at the expression she gave him. She looked like a little a kid in a candy store.

"Congratulations and Speed… It's about time."

"I totally agree and thank you so don't make any major plans this summer." Lauren winked at him as she gently grabbed Tim's hand.

"Lauren, you said you have something for us?" Horatio asked.

"Yeah, I brought lunch for everyone." Breaking away from Tim for a moment she opens the door to her car and picks up a big box full of all types of Subway sandwiches. "And…" Lauren adds trailing off to grab a few other things from her car. "You can't have subs without pop and chips."

Horatio gave her a smile and said," Lauren, you didn't have to do that."

"You're right but I only do it for Miami-Dade's finest and you Lt. Caine are the finest." Lauren put on a sincere grin, but the way she said it made them all laugh; they carried the food into the lab and back into the break room.

Tim was finished with his lunch and several lab techs had made their way into the break room hearing there were free Subway sandwiches. Horatio was lucky to get one and both Lauren and Tim had to hide some for Calleigh and Eric or they wouldn't get any. "Alright babe, I gotta go back to work and I have to go pick up Molly's medicine," Lauren said getting up from the black leather sofa in the break-room.

Sighing Tim says, "Okay." He too gets up and gives her a hug. Lauren hugs him back not wanting to let him go. The feeling of something wasn't right came back to her."I'll walk you out," Tim adds stealing another kiss as Calleigh walks in.

"So I finally get to meet the girl who captured Speedle's heart," Calleigh said with her big southern grin.

"Calleigh, this is Lauren Schneider-" Tim was cut off by Calleigh when she looked at Lauren's left hand wrapped around his left right arm.

"Your fiancée," Calleigh said with a little gasp. "Let's see the ring!" Lauren let's go of Tim's arm and holds her left hand out in front of Calleigh so she could look at it. "Nice job Speedle… When did ya'll get engaged?"

"Last night," Lauren said taking her hand back and then wrapping her arms around Tim's waist.

"Well, congratulations… the first CSI to get married from the team," Calleigh said with a little chuckle.

"It's nice to finally meet you Calleigh. Tim talks a lot about you guys," Lauren said holding out her hand for Tim's co-worker to shake. Calleigh gladly takes it.

"Same to you. Now we can finally put a face to the name… Well I'm off I just came in to find you and see if I can find anything to eat. Eric is on his way back with some jewelry he found on the boat."

"There's a Subway sandwich with your name on it Cal," Tim said taking a hold of Lauren's hand and guiding her out of the break room.

Back at Lauren's office Molly had woken up from her nap and finds Mallory sitting in her sister's office. "Where's my sister?" Molly asks groggily.

"She had to go get your medicine sweetie she'll be back soon. She also stopped and Tim's work to bring him some lunch," Mallory said getting up from her co-worker and friends desk chair. She walks over to Molly and sits down next to her. "How are you feeling honey?" Mallory moved a strand of straight long brown hair behind Molly's ear and away from her face.

"My ear hurts still," she said in a low and soft voice.

"Well Lauren is on her way back with your medicine."

"Mallory can I have a drink."

"Yeah sure sweetie, come on let's go back to the break room and find something. Maybe Jen left a Fuze in there or something," Mallory said getting up from the small loveseat. Molly smiled a little and followed her to the break-room. Mallory check and sure enough Jen had left not one but two Fuzes in the fridge.

A short time later the front door to the office building opened and Lauren walked through with some more food for the girls and Molly's medicine. "Traffic in Miami is seriously ridiculous. I sat on the causeway for like, I dunno fifteen minutes going five miles an hour," Lauren explained to the front desk girls, Diane and Katie; they laughed at their boss. Her expression was priceless. "Guys can you help me. I got some Subway for you." Lauren handed them each their sandwich and bag of chips.

"Laurie," Molly calls.

"Hi sweetheart, how are you feeling?"

"Better now that you're here? Did you go see Timmy?" Molly asked wondering if he had come with Lauren.

"Yeah I went to go see him, but he had to stay at work. He'll be home later on tonight honey. Come on let's go to the break-room and get some of your medicine. Make you all better." Diane and Katie thanked Lauren for their food.

"What did you get me?" Molly asked her voice a little hoarse.

"Ham and cheese with provolone, toasted. Just like you like it with some cheetoes, but you got to have your medicine first." She got her medicine and everyone went on break to eat. The conversations were or random and funny thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Again I do not take credit for the lines from he actual episode. All rights go to writers, producers, whoever worked on this script. The stuff from the episode is not my work. For the site I got this from go back to chapter one. The site is noted. Again, the stuff from the actual episode is not mine and I take no credit for it.**

**

* * *

**

Emeralds, diamonds, and sapphires were spread across the layout table; microscopes set for the gems to be inspected. "So these were found on the boat?" Tim asks picking up a diamond bracelet.

"Yeah some were and some were found at the bottom of the Atlantic," Eric said wondering why Tim would ask that. "Why?"

"Nothing, it's just that these are fake."

"You sure?"

"Delko you maybe the expert on fish, but I know gems. The new thing is laboratory grown diamonds."

"You mean like zirconium?"

Tim sighs; "No they're real it's just that they're made in the lab. They're cheap to."

Eric chuckled at the thought he had. "So are these the diamonds you bought your girlfriend?" Tim gave him a look. "Dude chill out, I was just kidding."

Speed looks at his friend and says, "Are these the ones you buy your girlfriends because at the rate you go through girls you're gonna be broke soon."

Eric starts laughing knowing that Tim was joking, "Alright, alright… So Calleigh told me about your visitor today… your girlfriend, oh wait fiancée." Tim shook his head and a grin played across his handsome face.

"Yeah and…" Tim said trailing off.

"I don't get to meet her?"

"Delko, you'll meet her when the time is right. Calleigh happened to walk in when she was her. Plus she's at work."

Just then Horatio walked in. "Gentlemen, are these the gems?"

"Yeah we're just about to look at them," Speed said resting his hands on the layout table. Without saying anything Horatio looks into the microscope; he was looking at an emerald.

"Wait a second. There's a scrape on this emerald. You can't scratch an emerald." Horatio looked up from the microscope.

"What's the tool mark?" Eric asked.

"It's not a tool mark Eric, it's a tooth mark. Come look at this." Eric walks over and looks into the microscope.

"Reed Williams could have brought fake jewels in exchange for his son. The shooter bit down to check if they were real. When he or she found out the jewels were fake they shot him," Eric said.

"Nice work guys. Speed come on lets go pay Mrs. Williams a visit."

As Horatio and Tim pull into the William's driveway. "You want to go home after this Speed, you can if you want. Calleigh, Eric, and I have it covered," he said. They start walking up the steps of the front porch.

"Yeah, if you don't mind," Tim said with a small smile.

"I don't mind. Go ahead and tell Lauren thank you." Tim nodded his head and Horatio knocked on the chocolate stained front door.

Within minutes Mrs. Williams answers the door. "Lt. Caine, have you found my son yet?" she said with bated breath.

"Uh, no but we would like to talk to you. Is it alright if we come in?" Horatio asked. Mrs. Williams stepped aside letting the CSI's in.

"What can I help you officers with? I gave you and told you everything I know now." Mrs. Williams wiped her sweaty hands on her jeans; she was nervous something had happened to her little boy.

"We found fake jewelry in the boat your husband was on Mrs. Williams. Can you please explain that?" Horatio asked.

"Fake jewelry? Lieutenant I don't know what you're talking about. What we have is real."

"Ma'am, then it would make it possible for you to switch out the real gems for fake gems," Horatio turned sideways, hands on his hips.

Speed chimes in; "You sent him in with a fake ransom so you could collect insurance on the jewelry that was never lost. You figure the shooter would figure out the gems were fake. Sounds like a two-fer."

Mrs. Williams looks offended. "You think I would put my son's life at risk like that?"

"You mean step-son Mrs. Williams?" Horatio had taken the hair from the brush she had given him and Yelina earlier. He had it tested against his parents. Valera had uncovered Joey the little boy was not blood related to the mother just the father. "You forgot to mention that little detail."

"We don't use those words. We're a blended family. I love Joey very much."

"But you see Mrs. Williams you withheld information in a criminal investigation. It makes you look complicit in his abduction." Tim scans the living room looking for anything out of the ordinary. Horatio continues to talk with the mother. He finds out they had the jewelry appraised a year ago, but a lot could happen in a year. Horatio knew it and Tim knew it. They had lived it. "Where did you get the jewelry cleaned?"

"McCauley Jewelers."

Horatio turns to Speed. "McCauley Jewelers, Speed. Thank you Mrs. Williams." Horatio slipped on his shades and left, Tim was right behind him.

The drive to McCauley's Jewelers didn't take long, five to ten minutes at the most. Horatio and Speed past Lauren's office, which was just down the street from their destination. The two waved at one of Lauren's co-workers who had been standing outside having a smoke.

Horatio parked the hummer and both he and Speed got out. Tim spots an old Rolls Royce. "I bet that's the owners. Cars are such a bad investment. I'm just happy I have my bike."

The CSI's walk up to the entrance of the jewelry store. "You know Speed, you're gonna need something with doors some day."

"Well H, I have plenty of time for that." They walk into the store.

Horatio spots a man standing around. "Can I speak to Mr. McCauley?" The man turns around.

"Mr. McCauley isn't the owner anymore. My name is Rudolph Koehler, but you can call me Rudy," the man says in a Hungarian accent. The new owner looks behind his shoulder toward the back room. "Maybe I can help you officers with something else." Speed leaves Horatio's side to take a look around the store.

"Yes, I was recently talking to one of your customers, Mrs. Tawny Williams." Tim walks over to a counter where to young employees were standing. Each of them started giggling; they thought he was cute. Tim gives a small smile. He continues to walk forward; his eye catches something in the back room.

"Ah, yes I remember her. It's a tragedy what happened to her husband. She's such a nice woman." Tim reaches for his gun.

Horatio notices and says, "Excuse me. Speed?" He looks back at Rudy. "Stay put."

"She and her husband were very good customers," he said with a raised voice as Horatio walks over to his CSI.

Tim now has gun fully out of its holster. The doors to the back room open. Speed raises his firearm becoming fully alert; Horatio sees it to. The man in the back comes out with a gun. "Speed!" Horatio yells. Shots rang out and the two young ladies behind the counter scream and duck down away from the shooting. Horatio, from the corner of his eyes sees Tim look at his gun. What was happening? The gun jammed.

It all happened so fast. Horatio fired a few more shots hitting the men who came out of the back room. Then he looks to his right just as Speed hits the hard marble floors he had been shot. "Speed!" He yells. He fires more shots killing the last of the men. When he reaches Speed hi picks up his cell phone. "This is CSI Caine. We have a priority here! I got a man down, shots fired!" He puts down his cell phone and looks at Tim. "You're going to be okay, Speed. You're going to be okay. You'll be fine."

"I-I can't feel anything," Tim said trying to speak. He could taste blood in his mouth. He tries to move. Nothing.

"Hang in there Speed. Rescue is on its way. You're going to be fine, you hear me." Horatio notices Speed struggling for air. "Speed. Speed keep breathing. Speed!"

"I can't feel anything." Tim was barely audible. It was almost like he was mouthing his words.

"I know. I know. Speed just hang in there. Hang in there partner, okay. You're gonna be fine." Horatio supports the back of Tim's head. Speed coughs bring up a little blood. He could feel himself losing consciousness. He didn't want to die. He didn't want to leave Lauren, he could leave her. She was his everything. "Speed!" Tim's body becomes limp. "Speed. Speed…. Speed?" He didn't respond.


	5. Chapter 5

Lauren walked out into the reception area where Mallory, Jen, Katie, and Diane were; Molly was right behind her. "Hey guys, I think I'm gonna head home. I have nothing else to do here. I can read all this stuff on the plane. Tim will probably sleep the whole time anyway," Lauren said carrying several folders and binders of magazines and papers.

"You know I saw that handsome man of yours drive by with Lt. Caine," Jen said with a smile. "I was hoping they were going to stop in but they just kept on driving."

Lauren laughed; "They're probably on a case. They can't just forget about it and stop in." She felt butterflies in her stomach all of a sudden; the uneasy feeling came back. Lauren quickly pushed it away.

"Hey Moll, can you take this stuff to my car?"

"Mhmm," Molly hummed. She took the items from her sister and walked outside.

Out of the blue Mallory says, "I love that top. Where'd you get it?"

Lauren looked at the shirt she was wearing. She had on a shirred knit baby doll tie-back shirt in aqua. "Tim and Molly got it for me for my birthday this year."

Jen grinned; "I think you might be getting something very nice for Christmas this year. They stopped down at McCauley Jewelers."

"Oh… my… gosh you guys." Lauren laughed again. "It's called work. They probably are there for work." Molly came back in the store with a quizzical look. "You okay Molly?"

"Yeah I'm fine Laurie. There was just a huge crowd up a little ways down. I dunno, but yeah I'm okay." That funny feeling came back to Lauren and it told her to go look outside. "Lauren, can I get another drink from the break room?"

"Uh, yeah go ahead. Take whatever you want," she said quickly walking out the front door. The crowd Molly was talking about was by McCauley Jewelers. Lauren comes back in looking distraught. "Jen where-where did you say Tim and Horatio were going?"

"Um the jewelry store. I saw them get out and walk in there. Why?" Jen asked confused.

The air escaped Lauren's lungs; she couldn't get it back. Her body felt numb. "Oh my god, I have to go."

"Laurie, where are you going," Molly said worried.

"Stay here and don't leave this building Molly." With that Lauren took off toward McCauley Jewelers.

As she came closer to her destination she slowed down and surveyed what was around her. Three to four police cars on one side; two hummers on the other; reports everywhere; photographers everywhere; two ambulances were in between the police issued vehicles. It is then Lauren sees the bright yellow crime scene tape. She picks up her pace again as she scans the crowd for Horatio and Tim. She didn't see them anywhere. All she could see was an enormous group of people.

Lauren, was now no more than ten feet away when she saw a Medical Examiners van; her heart started to race. She started looking frantically through the crowd; she saw Horatio, but no Speed. "Speed," Lauren said softly. She continued to search the crowd she couldn't see him. Horatio walks back into the store; she needed to get over there. "Speed," she said with a higher raised voice. A few people looked in her direction, but quickly went back to what they were doing.

She was stopped five feet away from the crime scene tape; the rows of bystanders and reports blocked her view. "Excuse me please! Can I get through?" No one moved. "Move damnit!" Lauren pushed her way through the people whether they liked it or not. "Tim! Horatio!" She ducked under the tape knowing full well she wasn't supposed to, but she needed to know. She needed to know if he was alright.

"Miss, you can't be here this is a crime scene," a male officer said pushing her back a little.

"No, you don't understand I need to see if he's okay. SPEED! HORATIO!" Lauren pushed past the officer just in time to see Horatio come out of the jewelry store.

Horatio's eyes go wide with shock. "Lauren, you shouldn't be here."

"Just tell me Tim is alright and I'll go." She notices the red on his shirt. Tears fill her eyes as she looks up at him. "Horatio, please just tell me he's in there t-t-taking photos of the evidence." Horatio didn't say anything. He stood there with a sad face.

"I'm sitting in the back with him. He's not leaving my sight. He deserves better," came the voice of Alexx Woods.

"Who is that in there Horatio? Who's in the body bag? I know who that woman is. Tim talks about her all the time," Lauren said. She could hear the sound of the gurney being rolled out into the Miami sun.

"Lauren, you shouldn't be here," was all Horatio could say.

She then realized why. If Tim was alright then he would flat out say it, but he didn't. Lauren's body became numb again. "Oh my god, oh my god no!" Tears started flowing down her cheeks. "That's Tim Alexx is talking about isn't it Horatio!"

He hesitated a moment. "Um…" He didn't need to say anymore Lauren knew. She saw Alexx come out of the jewelry store, gurney behind her with a body bag occupying it.

"NO! NO, HORATIO NO! SPEED, BABY! He's not dead!" She tried moving past Horatio but he grabbed her shoulders keeping her from moving forward.

"Lauren he's gone. Speed is gone." Horatio pulled her into a tight hug; she fought him until she couldn't anymore. "He's gone Sweetheart." Horatio's voice cracked and Lauren began to sob her heart out.

"No Horatio no." Lauren continued to sob. Her knees couldn't hold her weight anymore. Horatio held onto her tighter.

The reporters turned their attention to Lauren and Horatio once Tim's body was put into the van. Photographers were taking pictures and the cameramen were filming.

Alexx sat in the back of the white transport van; Tim's body with her. Normally she would be driving, but this time it was different. Her Timmy was now her patient and she wanted him in the best care possible.

Alexx unzipped the body bag once she got in the van. It may sound crazy but she told herself she didn't want him to suffocate even though she knew it didn't matter. She also didn't want to believe Tim was gone. Her heart broke when she saw and heard Tim's girlfriend. Alexx looked at her fallen friend; tears came to her eyes now that she was alone. She gently stroked his hair as she said, "Hi baby. If you can hear me somehow I want to say that I love you and so does that beautiful girl of yours. She was there, a wreck but she was there. She loves you very much to, we all do, but Timmy you… you can't leave us not now. Please tell me I'm wrong." Alexx knew that was a long shot. There was no way anyone could have survived, too much blood loss.

Leaving the bag open she folds her hands and bows her head and closes her eyes. "God, if you can hear me." She paused letting out a small sob. "Please give us a miracle. Speed doesn't deserve this. He didn't deserve to die. He was supposed to be getting married. I can't lose him. Lauren can't lose him. Horatio, Calleigh, and Eric can't lose him. So God please if you can find a way please, I beg you please bring him back. I don't want to do what I have to do when I get back to my office," Alexx pleaded.

Silence filled the van. The radio up front was turned off and Alexx ceased speaking, but continued to pray silently for a miracle. She was praying so hard her dark skin on her knuckles turned white.

All of a sudden she heard a noise, a gasping noise; her head popped up and she heard it again. Could it be true? Was it what she thought it was?

"Timmy?" She stood up in the back or the van. That's when she saw what she had prayed for. Tim had opened his eyes. "Doug, turn around and head to Miami General and go as fast as you can. Officer Speedle is alive," she said to the driver. "It's okay baby, you're gonna be fine, you gonna be fine." Alexx caressed the top of his head. Doug turned on his flashing lights and sirens and pushed on the gas. Alexx pulled out her cell phone to make a call.


	6. Chapter 6

Horatio escorted Lauren over to the hummer away from the bystanders and media. He hesitated in opening the front passenger door; Tim had been sitting there and he thought it might have been too much for her. She didn't seem to mind; she got right in. He saw her grab her cell phone to either make a call or send a message.

Horatio turned his head to find Homicide Detective Yelina Salis walking toward him; he looked back to the hummer and saw a grief stricken Lauren; his heart broke even more. "How is she Horatio?" Yelina asked.

"You know what it's like Yelina. Do I even have to ask?" Horatio said. A few years back his younger brother Raymond Caine had been killed working undercover NARCO; Yelina was his wife and they had a son together.

"No, I'll go talk to her, but it probably won't help. It didn't for me. By the way we have our store owner over there. We're waiting for a translator. He only speaks Hungarian."

Horatio gives her a look. "No we don't. Here hold these for me." He hands his sister-in-law his sunglasses.

As he walked toward the new store owner he gave him that all too familiar Caine stare. Horatio grabs him by his the collar of his shirt and shoves him against the closest police car. Yelina takes notice. "Horatio not here, the media is everywhere."

He looks at her then Rudy. "I'm gonna put you in the car okay." Rudy nods. "Where's the boy?" Horatio asks continuing with the investigation.

"What boy? I don't know what you're talking about. This boy," Rudy said denying any involvement. Horatio continued to talk to him; Rudy kept denying everything.

When he was finished he turned to face Yelina. "He doesn't leave our sight." She nods in agreement. He walked back into the store to check on Calleigh who had been the CSI on the case. "How are you doing?"

Calleigh took in a deep, sharp breath and then exhaled. "I'm doing alright for now." Her usual sweet southern accent was now sad.

"Okay, hang in there Calleigh. I need to go take care of a few things. Call me if you need me."

"I will."

Horatio walks back out to the hummer. Reporters still around; bystanders filing out. He sighs taking in all that had happened. Tim Speedle was gone, a young man, who had a full life ahead of him, and who he looked to as a son; Tim was his lost son. Horatio blamed himself. If he wouldn't have asked Speed to come in he would still be here. His team wouldn't be grieving and Lauren would still have the man she loved. _'It's my fault Speed is gone,'_ he says to himself. _'It's my fault.'_

He was about to open the door to the silver hummer when he cell phone rang. It was Alexx. "Alexx-" was all Horatio was able to say before she started frantically speaking.

"Horatio, get over to Miami General as fast as you can… Speedle is alive!"

"What, Alexx-" She cuts him off again.

"Horatio just get down here now!" He hangs up and runs back into the jewelry store. "Calleigh, Calleigh!"

The Ballistics expert looks up at her boss worriedly. "Horatio what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. Speed's alive, he's alive. Come on!"

Calleigh needed to finish processing the scene even though she didn't want to, she had to. "Okay, let me finish up here. Almost done then I'm outta here."

"Miami General Calleigh, Miami General!" Horatio yells as he heads back to the hummer.

He startles Lauren when he hopped in the driver's seat. "Horatio?"

"Lauren, Speed is alive. Alexx is on her way to Miami General right now. We need to go!"

"Horatio don't play with me," Lauren said tears streaming down her cheeks. This was not a good time to be playing with her emotions.

"I'm not lying." The two looked at each other; she knew he wasn't making anything up. Horatio never lied about anything. Tim Speedle was really alive.

The Medical Examiners van was seconds away from Miami General. Alexx, still in the back was trying to keep Speed awake. "Timmy come on baby keep those eyes open. Let me see those brown eyes of yours. Don't you close them." She looked up at the driver. "Doug can you go any faster?"

"I'm going as fast as I can Dr. Woods. I'm not an ambulance."

Alexx focused her attention back to Tim. He was trying to speak; Alexx shushed him. "Don't talk right now Timmy save that energy. You're going to be okay we're almost at the hospital… Miami General knows we're coming right?"

"Yes Dr. Woods. I made the call they're waiting," Doug responds from the front seat. "Pulling in the parking lot right now. I see medical personal outside waiting."

Alexx looked down at Tim, his eyes were closed. "Timmy, baby, open your eyes. Don't leave me now come on we're at the hospital." Doug drove the van up to the back entrance where a medical team was waiting.

Miami General Trauma Team 5 opened the doors of the van. One of the ER nurses recognizes Alexx. "Dr. Woods what happened?"

She exits the vehicle. "Shootout, he sustained a gunshot wound to the upper chest area. Through and through. Lost a lot of blood and was pronounced dead on scene. Opened his eyes in the van just a few minutes ago. Lt. Caine said he hit his head hard on the ground, could be head trauma," Alexx explains.

"Sir, can you open your eyes for me? Can you tell me your name?" Dr. Henrik Wonka said to Tim. He didn't respond. Dr. Wonka had seen the news and knew who he was, Officer Speedle. Alexx continued to talk alongside the gurney. Dr. Wonka felt for a pulse; it was shallow.

Alexx watched as the team pocked and prodded Tim with needles and tubes; one male ER nurse shinned a light in his eyes; one women ER nurse was pulling the black body bag away. "Let's get an OR room prepped and ready immediately we don't have the time to lolly-gag. This is a priority!" Dr. Wonka orders.

The trauma team reaches the double doors to the back room. "Dr. Woods you're gonna have to stay back here. I can't let you come, I'm sorry," Dr. Wonka said.

"Doctor please, I can help. I need to be with him."

"Dr. Woods as much as I would like to have you back here I can't. It would be a conflict of interest and I can't have that. I'm sorry." With that they took Tim to the back operation rooms. All Alexx could do was wait and pray that God pulled him through this.


	7. Chapter 7

Horatio parked the hummer in the valet parking lane leaving his flashers on. He didn't even bother shutting off the engine. The emergency room doors opened and Horatio and Lauren run in. They didn't see Alexx anywhere. Spotting a nurse he says, "Where's my CSI?" The young woman thinks for a moment. She had just started her shift. "CSI Speedle, where is he?"

"Oh! Yes, that's right. I'm sorry Lt. Caine I just arrived so I'm not too familiar with what's going on. I'll go find out some information for you," she says jogging to the back rooms.

Horatio turned around to see Lauren with her head in her hands crying. He walked over to her and pulled her into a hug letting her cry. He couldn't tell her it was going to be alright because he himself didn't know. Speed had lost a lot of blood in the jewelry store, but he hoped for Lauren's sake and all of their sakes he survived. They all needed him in their lives and wasn't ready for him to leave. "H!" Eric yells running down the hall. The Lieutenant looks up and sees his CSI; he looks lost and confused. "Horatio, what happened? Is Speed alright? Calleigh said he's been shot and that he died, then he came back and… and now he's alive. What's going on?"

Lauren didn't show any signs of letting go so Horatio didn't push her a way. "Eric, there was a shooting at McCauley Jewelers earlier. Speed got shot in the crossfire. Blood was everywhere and I thought… I thought he was gone. Alexx… on her way back to the morgue said Speed woke up Eric. I couldn't believe it. I thought I was dreaming, but I wasn't. Speed is alive and he's back in there fighting for his life right now," Horatio said holding onto Lauren tighter. He saw the tears start to form in Eric's eyes.

"H is he is… is he gonna be okay? I mean he can't leave us. Speed can't leave us…" he trails off. He looked down and closed his eyes. A single tear falls from both eyes; he sniffled and wiped them away.

All Horatio could say was, "I don't know."

Eric looked down again, and for the first time he saw his boss holding someone tight; he noticed he was holding a woman. He put the two and two together and realized the woman was probably Lauren, Tim's girlfriend; the one that he was always on the phone with; the one that could turn his mood from bad to good; the woman who captured his heart.

Horatio and Eric exchanged looks; Horatio knew what he was going to ask. "Yes," he said knowing Eric was wondering about Lauren.

"HORATIO!" Alexx shouts as she walked down the other side of the hallway, opposite from the way Eric had just came from.

Lauren broke free from Horatio's embrace. "Alexx is he okay?" she cried out.

"Oh baby you must be Lauren. Come here," she said pulling her into a hug. "I don't know baby. I really don't know. He's a fighter and he's got something to live for." Alexx broke the embrace and looked Lauren in the eye. "He's got you."

Lauren smiled a watery smile and nodded. "He's got you guys to…"

"Alexx can we give blood? Can we doing anything?" Eric asked fighting back his tears.

"No baby, he's on plasma blood now. He's lost too much blood already it wouldn't help him, and we can wait in the waiting room. Dr. Wonka will come out when he's finished doing what he needs to do." No more words were said as they walked to the nearest waiting room.

****8 Hours Later – 11:00P.M****

Another case had come up and Eric, Alexx, and Horatio had to leave; the team would more than likely be working late, which wasn't something they wanted to do. They would rather be at the hospital, but were thankful Lauren was there.

Lauren was greatful that Horatio had called Tim's parents for him. She didn't think she would have been able to do it. Lauren managed to make a call to Jen some time ago to let her know what was going on. Molly was asking a lot of questions that Lauren didn't want to answer yet. She told Jen everything, but told her to tell Molly Tim was in the hospital and the trip to New York had been cancelled; she would fill in the rest of the blanks in later.

Lauren continued to wonder how his gun had misfired; she heard Horatio talking to Calleigh. She hoped and prayed it wasn't because of poor gun maintenance after what happened a couple years ago on a Dispo Day. Life had been hectic for him at that time and cleaning his gun slipped his mind, but now it was something he did every other day.

The little boy had been found. A man involved had place little Joey in Hell's Bay; Joey was left on an old wooden dock. It turned out the step-mother had nothing to with the kidnapping and the fake jewelry. Mrs. Williams continued to apologize for what happened to Speedle.

Lauren was about to head into the waiting room after grabbing a cup of coffee when she heard her name being called. "LAUREN!" a young woman yelled as she briskly walked down the hospital hallways; she was a few years older than Lauren. She spun around and headed back out into the hallway. She immediately recognized the young woman. It was her best friend Margret Clifford. The two have been friends ever since Lauren had moved to New York.

"Maggie, what are you doing here?" Lauren asked shocked.

"I'm here reporting on a big storm headed Miami's way," Margret said stopping in front of her best friend. Margret was a weather girl on the weather channel. "I just got out of work about an hour ago. I was at my hotel and turned on the TV. That's when I saw what happened to Tim. I saw you on TV and when I heard he was taken here I hauled the first cab out. How is he?"

Lauren just stares back at Maggie. She shrugs her shoulders as he bottom lip starts to quiver. "I don't know. I've been here alone for God knows how long. I've been to the chapel like five times. I haven't heard from a doctor or nurse in like eight hours. I'm on my fifth cup of coffee. I keep avoiding calls from Molly, because I have no idea what to say. I'm tired and, and I don't even know. I have haven't heard from Horatio…" Maggie pulled her friend into a hug, something she needed. "Oh God!" she cried out.

"Okay, okay. It's gonna be okay. Tim is gonna be okay and everything else is going to be okay. I know it may not seem like it right now, but it will I promise… I promise." Maggie held Lauren until she saw a man with white scrubs on and a hair net on his head; his face mask hanging around his neck. "Um, Lauren I think there's a doctor here for you."

Lauren turned around and wiped the tears away. Dr. Wonka was making his way over to here. "Are you here for Officer Tim Speedle?" Dr. Wonka asked.

"Yes, yes I am. Lauren Schneider, I'm his fiancée… is he gonna be okay?"

The doctor sighs; "He's stable right now Miss Schneider. We lost him several times. My team and I repaired all the damage done by the bullet that passed through him. Officer Speedle was given a blood transfusion. He was given plasma blood because he had lost so much of his own. So far no complications have come up. He's a very lucky man Miss," Dr. Wonka explains.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Lauren asked again. Maggie placed a calming hand on her friends shoulder.

"That Miss Schneider I don't know. He's been through a lot and his heart may give out, but on the other hand he could make a full recovery. It's up to him now. All my team and I can do now is, continue our care and watch him, and if the situation presents itself revive him if need be." Dr. Wonka squeezed the side of Lauren's arm for encouragement. "I'm very sorry this had happened to you Miss Schneider. I don't like seeing things like this in my hosptial."

Lauren's bottom lip started to quiver again and tears began to spill down her face like a waterfall. "Can, can I see him… please?"

"Not at the moment we're still getting him settled into a room, and my staff needs to set up a few more things. I'll have a nurse come get you when Mr. Speedle is ready for visitors." Lauren nodded her head; Dr. Wonka turned and left.

"This is not happening, this is not happening," Lauren sobbed as she leaned against the wall and sank to the floor. "We were supposed to go to New York tomorrow and spend time with our families. I was gonna tell them about our engagement. I let Molly take a week off of school… Tim has been shot and I don't know if he's gonna make it!" Lauren cried out. "We're supposed to be getting married."

Maggie walked over to her and sat down next to Lauren. "Come here Lauren. I know this is all hard to take in and I can't imagine what you're going through right now, but I promise things will work out. I know Tim is gonna pull through this. It may not be immediately, but he will make it through. He's got you and Molly. The two best people in the world," she said comforting her friend. She pulled her in a hug and let her cry some more.

Meanwhile back at CSI Horatio and his team were in the layout room looking at the evidence collected from the new crime scene. No one could focus, not even Horatio. He still couldn't help but think what happened to Speed was his fault. "H," Eric said. Horatio didn't respond he was in his own world.

"Horatio," Calleigh said. Still nothing. The newest member of the group Patrol Officer Ryan Wolfe just stared. Horatio had hired him when he returned to the lab. He knew they would need an extra pair of hands while Tim was out of commission – hopefully just until he recovered. The team didn't want him out of commission for good – and the young officer had been asking for a job change for a while.

"Lt. Caine," Ryan Wolfe decided to say. Horatio finally broke from his trance.

"What? I'm sorry guys," he said apologizing.

"It's alright Horatio. We can't find anything that helps locate the killer or even suggests a murder weapon," Calleigh said emotionless.

"H we shouldn't be here. We should be at the hospital with Tim. Not here," Eric said forcefully. Horatio just looked at his young Cuban CSI. He knew he was frustrated and he could understand; Eric and Tim were close friends. "Swing or nightshift can take the case."

"I can stay here and work on the case if you guys want to leave. I know how you feel," Ryan said softly.

Horatio smiled. "Mr. Wolfe, that won't be necessary. I'll get nightshift to take over. You did excellent work today. Go home and get some rest or you can come with us to the hospital."

Ryan smiled back. "Thank you Lt. Caine. I think I'll go home at take a shower then head over to the hospital. Officer Speedle gave me the courage to come ask you for the job. I think I owe him a thank you."

"Okay, I'm going to go talk to the nightshift supervisor. Put the evidence back and I'll meet you all out front. Don't forget to call Alexx." Eric was already halfway out the door. His lab coat barely caught onto the hook where it was to be hung up and his latex gloves barely made it into the trash can.

Calleigh and Ryan looked at one another and he said, "Go ahead. I'll put everything away. You go see Officer Speedle." She thanks her newest team member, took off her latex gloves, hung her lab coat on top of Eric's, and headed out.


	8. Chapter 8

His heart monitor beeped; the breathing machine that supplied him oxygen pumped into his fragile body; all his vital signs looked normal. The sound of thunder and rain could be heard in the background. "Miss Schneider, Officer Speedle is right in here." Tim's nurse, Kristina said. Lauren nodded thanking the young nurse. She looked back at Maggie; who nodded telling her to go in and that she would wait outside for a while.

Lauren pushed the door open and walked in. Seeing Tim in the state he was brought, tears to her eyes; a sob escaped her mouth. She was afraid to touch him fearing he would break. Lauren didn't know what to do as she just stood in the middle of the room. Feeling her knees weaken she falls to the floor sobbing.

Maggie was about to come in but saw Lauren, a moment later, pick herself up and grab a chair to sit in. She hadn't noticed Lauren's engagement ring until now. Why she didn't know, but a little smile crept a crossed her face. She was happy for her friend. Maggie had only met Tim a few times. Her job kept her away from home a lot, but from what she saw he was a good man and treated Lauren right.

Finally feeling stable Lauren took a hold of Tim's hand and gently squeezed it. "Hey Speed, it's me, Lauren." Her bottom lip started to quiver and tears started to cascade down her cheeks. "Horatio called your mom and dad for me. I'm not sure when they're getting here, but they're on their way… I-I haven't told Molly about any of this. I don't know what to say, but I called Jen and told her. She said she would take care of it… I kinda think I should of." Tim stayed silent and in a deep sleep. Lauren chuckled and said, "Guess who I got to meet… the infamous Eric Delko… you know he's not that bad. He seems like a nice guy, although we didn't get to talk much since he had to leave…" Lauren trailed off now realizing once again that she could lose Tim again; something she never wanted to experience. "Timmy, please don't leave me. Don't leave me," Lauren sobbed. "I can't live without you. I love you so much. You're the only one for me, for Molly. She loves you and looks up to you. You're her hero." She wiped away some of the tears. "Can you wake up for me please?" Lauren asked caressed the right side of his scruffy face then ran her fingers through his thick dark hair; he didn't respond. Lauren thought for a moment about the last time he had almost been shot.

The day had been a Dispo Day where they would dispose of all drug collected during a drug raid. A shootout broke out when a woman with a baby in the back seat slammed into the back of a car. From then shots were fired from both sides, bad and good. Lauren had called him that day; he said everything was fine and that there was nothing to worry about. She took his answer without questioning him.

Lauren later came to find out his gun had misfired due to the fact he hadn't cleaned his gun. Life had been hectic for the two of them that week, and she just guessed he had forgotten. They fought and argued about it, but in the end both of them apologized. Tim promised to clean his gun every other day and Lauren promised to listen better and be there when he needed her. Lauren hoped and prayed to God he had cleaned his gun. "I love you so much baby," she sobbed. "I love you so much."

Horatio and his team walked somberly into the hospital's lobby. Eric took charge and walked ahead of everyone leading them to Speedle's room. He hadn't heard anything from Lauren, which was in a way good, because Tim was still alive.

Turning down the hallway to Tim's room, Eric spotted a young woman standing in front of his co-workers room; she didn't look like Lauren at all. Her hair was dirty blond; Lauren's was dark brown; he scrunched up his face in confusion. "Uh… miss can I help you?" Eric said.

Maggie turned and faced the man who called her name. She looked at Eric and then the people who were behind him. "Oh, no. Sorry, I'm Margaret Clifford, but you can call me Maggie… I'm a friend of Lauren Schneider's. I'm down here on business and I saw on the news. I got down here as soon as could. I knew Lauren would need me here."

Eric nodded. "Can I go in?"

"Mhmm, sure." He thanked Maggie and headed in to the hospital room.

Speedle's room smelled like every other hospital room in the building, antiseptic. The smell alone made Eric feel uneasy. The sight of his best friend laying in a hospital bed fighting for his life made him sick. His heart dropped when he saw Lauren clutching Tim's hospital gown sobbing. He walked over to her and placed his hand on her back making her jump what seemed to be a mile high. "I'm sorry Lauren. I didn't mean to scare you. I'm sorry," he said apologizing over and over again. He felt tears sting his eyes; he was almost embarrassed by it.

Lauren wiped her tears. "It's okay Eric." The two stared at one another a moment before she added, "Eric, you don't have to hide the tears. It's okay to cry." As soon as she saw him begin to cry Lauren hugged him close and she began to cry too.

"Is he gonna be alright?" Eric choked out still holding onto Lauren.

"Uh, the doctor said if he makes it through the next twenty-four hours he has a better chance. He said Tim's lucky to even be alive right now. He lost a lot of blood and… and stuff…" Lauren trailed off not knowing what else to say; she couldn't think.

Eric stepped back from Lauren and looked at Speed. "He's gotta come through. He just has to. He can't leave us."

"We're supposed to be getting married Eric, and now… now I don't even know if that will ever happen or that he's going to make it through the night," she cried as she ran her fingers through her long dark brown hair. "What do I tell my nine year old sister, who has no idea what is going on. All she knows is Speed is… is here. Tim is like Superman to her. Nothing can stop him. He's her hero and now I don't know what to do."

Eric pulled her into a hug and said, "Lauren, you were just doing what you thought was right, and even Superman has a weakness."

Lauren pulled back and laughed a little. "Kryptonite."

"Yep, that's right. Kryptonite is what makes Superman weak. Everyone is human."

Lauren smiled and nodded and then became serious. "Eric, can you just tell me one thing and I want an honest answer."

"Okay."

"Did Speed clean his gun?"

He stared blankly at her. "Uh… I don't handle that field. It's Calleigh's job." Lauren nodded; she told Tim she would be back soon, gave him a kiss on the forehead, and excused herself leaving Eric alone with his best friend.

Everyone turned at looked at her; they were waiting for some kind of update. "How's he going Sugah?" Alexx asked.

Lauren smiled weakly. "He's hanging in there. The doctor said if he makes it through the next twenty-four hours his chances increase, but then again anything can happen." Lauren looked at Calleigh; Eric said she was the one to ask. "Uh, someone else can go in there with Eric. They said two people at a time… Calleigh can I talk to you please?"

Calleigh looked surprised. "Yeah sure." Horatio was intrigued too; Alexx left the group and headed into Speed's room.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong? Why do you need to talk to Calleigh…" Horatio began to say, but trailed off realizing her reason. "Is it about Speed's gun?"

Lauren nodded. "I know you can't really tell me anything about what happened, but I just… I just wanna know if Tim's gun was clean. I have this huge heaviness in my chest, and it's not gonna go away until I know if he did or not. Please tell me it was clean, please."

Calleigh stared into her friend's fiancée's eyes for a moment before speaking. "Actually I just finished before I came, and his gun was clean Lauren." The huge weight had lifted from Lauren's chest. She leaned against the wall and breathed a sigh of relief; she thanked God for that.


	9. Chapter 9

Over the next couple hours, everyone had time to sit and talk with Speed, even though he couldn't answer back. Tom and Melissa had called saying they were about to bored their flight to Miami, and would be there within five or so hours; Speedle's parents were flying down with them. Molly had called a couple times wanting to know what really had happened. Lauren finally gave in and told Jen to bring her down to Miami General.

They sat quietly in the ICU waiting room. No one really knew what to say or do. Calleigh and Eric said together while Horatio and Alexx sat next to Lauren; her friend Margaret had to leave to attend a work meeting. Lauren was the first to move. She leaned forward and folded her hands as if she were praying. "This can't be happening right now. This can't be happening… we're supposed to get married. We wanted a family. We wanted to buy our first house. We wanted to grow old together… this isn't happening," Lauren cried. "How am I supposed to explain this to Molly?"

Horatio scooted forward in his seat. He looked at Lauren and said, "You tell her what you have to. You tell her the truth. She needs to know sweetheart."

Lauren shook her head and her hands began to shake. "I can't lose him Horatio… I can't lose him. Please God don't let him die. Just don't let him die." Calleigh looked at Eric and couldn't hold back her tears anymore. She covered her face with her hands and began to sob. Eric placed his hand on the small of her back and began to rub it. Tears began to escape his eyes too. Tears began to escape everyone's eyes.

Over the next several minutes, many people had come and gone, cried and smiled, prayed and sat silent. A man walked into the ICU waiting room; he was in search of Lauren. When he saw her he cleared his throat. She looked up and her eyes opened wide. "Pastor Paul! What are you doing here? The hospital didn't call you did they?" she said standing up. She wiped the tears away from her face. Pastor Paul just looked at her. The two had known each other a long time. They go back to their days in New York; Lauren was thrilled to hear that he had taken a job in Miami, Florida. The hospital had in fact called him, but it wasn't for Tim. He was here to see other patients. "They called you. They don't think Tim is gonna make it. Pastor Paul, tell God he can't take Tim away from me yet. Not for a long time… please." She began to sob again. Calleigh's chin started to quiver and she began to cry again.

Pastor Paul pulled Lauren into a hug; he kissed the top of her head. "I was called to the hospital, but not for Tim. I saw what happened on the news and this was the first chance I had to get down here… how about we say a prayer, okay?" Lauren agreed. "Come on let's sit down." She sat back down in her seat in between Alexx and Horatio. Pastor Paul grabbed a small ottoman and sat on it. He reached and took a hold of Lauren's hands and began to say his prayer. "Dear Heavenly Father, we come to you tonight and ask that you be with Timothy Speedle. Lord you know what has happened and know what you need to do. We ask that you be with him and give him the strength to fight and come back to the people who love him, if it is your will." Lauren let out a small sob. "I ask that you be with Lauren, his family, and colleagues and friends, and give them strength as they go through this rough time. Again Lord, if it is your will let him come back to the people who love him. In your name Heavenly Father we pray, amen."

"Amen," everyone said simultaneously.

Out of the corner of Lauren's eye she saw a woman little girl walk into the waiting room, it was Jen and Molly. "Lauren what happened to Timmy?" Molly said on the verge of tears. She then noticed Pastor Paul; the tears broke away from her eyes and began to travel down her cheeks like a waterfall. "Timmy did die did he? Laurie! No!" Pastor Paul moved out of the way; Molly leaped into her sister's arms. Jen stood next to Horatio.

"No honey, he didn't die, but he's been critically injured," Lauren said wiping the tears away from her cheeks.

"What happened? Did it have to do with that thing I saw earlier? You took off so fast." Molly pulled back and looked her sister in the eyes. "Please tell me he's going to okay."

"Here Molly sit here on the ottoman," Lauren said just as Pastor Paul stood up. He excused himself from the group and headed to see the patients who needed him. "Yes, it has to do with why I left in a hurry." Lauren took a few deep breaths and looked at Horatio for encouragement. He gave it with a simple smile. Lauren felt she could do this. "Molly, Tim was involved in a shooting at work." A horrified look appeared on her face; Lauren continued, "He was shot just a few centimeters above his heart. When I got down to the jewelry store… I-I found out he had passed away." Lauren closed her eyes and few tears spilled from her tear ducts. "But then as I was sitting in Horatio's truck he hopped back in. He told me Tim was alive. I didn't believe it at first-"

"But he's gonna be okay right? I mean he came back. Isn't that like some sign he's supposed to be here? He'll be okay Lauren," Molly said searching her sister's eyes for any sign of hope her hero would make it.

"I don't know honey. Maybe, but we… we can't-" Lauren stopped talking and let her emotions overtake her. She couldn't take it anymore. She wished she was Molly's age again where life's realities hardly meant anything. She wished she could believe Speed would be okay and everything would be back to normal.

Molly left the ottoman, went to her sister, and hugged her tightly. "He's not gonna leave us. He loves you way too much. He told me so before you guys left for dinner last night. Timmy never breaks his promises. He never does." The room fell silent again. No one felt the need to say anything. Eric wrapped his arm around Calleigh letting her lean against his side; they began to cry. Both Horatio and Alexx looked at each other with great sadness; a few tears escaped their eyes. Lauren just held Molly.

A couple new people had entered the waiting room when Molly pulled back and asked, "Can I go see Timmy?"

Lauren looked at her and said, "Yeah, we can do that. I haven't t seen him in a while. Jen you wanna come with us?"

Jen smiled a little. "Yeah sure." The three got up and left the room.

Calleigh waited until Lauren, Molly, and Jen were out of earshot. She looked from Eric to Horatio to Alexx and said, "Do you think Tim is going to make it? He lost so much blood. He actually died. If he does is he going to remember us? Will he remember what happened? Will he remember Lauren?" She sniffled.

"Calleigh, of course Speed is gonna make it. He has to. He's Speed," Eric said a little hurt.

"Eric, I'm just trying to be realistic here. You know I don't want Tim to die. You know that Eric. It's like Lauren said. We aren't five years old anymore. We can't look at life as a fairytale. Things happen that we don't want to happen. Look at our job Eric," Calleigh explained. Eric knew she was right, but he didn't want Speed to die. He needed him here. He needed his best friend.

"I just don't want to think of a world without Speed you know."

Alexx looked at Horatio; she sensed something was wrong. "Horatio?" He was crying.

"It's my fault Alexx. It's my fault that Speed got shot. If I hadn't-"

"You stop it right there Horatio. There was nothing you could have done. You hear me. Nothing you could have done," Alexx said firmly as she placed a reassuring hand on the Lieutenant's back.

"I-I lost my brother. I can't lose Speed. He's like a son to me." Horatio wiped his eyes dry.

"Baby, you aren't going to lose him. Timmy isn't going to be your lost son. He's a fighter. If he was meant to leave this world he wouldn't have come back to us. I promise you. I promise all of you. Timmy is going to make it through this," Alexx stated.

"I hope so Alexx I hope so," Horatio said just at the newest member to the team, Ryan Wolfe, entered the waiting room.


	10. Chapter 10

Molly followed closely behind her sister as Lauren escorted her to Speedle's room. Her nine year old mind didn't know what to think about all of this. So many thoughts were racing through her mind. Molly didn't know if she should even be in the same room as him because of her cold and ear infection. She thought it might make his situation worse, but Lauren and the nurses assured her, now that she was on medication it would be okay.

Molly looked through the glass window to Speed's room. Lauren mentioned that she should prepare herself for the horrible sight. Molly did, but it wasn't enough. Tears broke free from her sparkling green eyes and fell like a fast flowing waterfall. Molly reached for Lauren's waist; she could barely stand on her own two feet. "Lauren…" she sobbed.

"I know baby. I know," Lauren said gently rubbing her sister's back as she began to cry a little herself.

"Are you sure it's okay Lauren?" Molly sniffled.

Lauren took a deep breath and said, "Yes Molly. It's okay. Come on let's go in." Lauren started walking toward the hospital room door with Molly sitting holding onto her. Molly didn't move. "Honey come let's go in. You wanted to see him."

Molly shook her head no. "No, I don't wanna hurt him. What if I touched him and then he died. I don't want him to die."

Lauren kneeled down in front of her sister. "Molly, listen to me okay. Yes, Tim is in critical condition, but you touching him isn't going to make him die. In fact it might make him a little better."

Molly looked uncertain. "Are you sure?"

Lauren smiled. "Positive." Molly agreed and followed Lauren into Speed's hospital room.

Molly took a seat in the nearest chair while Lauren walked over to the window facing the ocean and looked out. The sun had set and the moon and stars lit up the night sky. Lauren could see the cancer constellation off in the distance; it was almost time for it to leave the Miami sky.

Lauren heard Molly pull her chair closer to Speed's hospital bed and begin to talk. "Hi Timmy. It's me Molly. I hope you can hear me. I know Lauren said you could and that I would help you get better faster," Molly said softly then continued, "I'd do anything that could help you come back to us." Lauren was shocked at how her sister was holding up, given how she hadn't even wanted to be in the room a minute ago.

"Lauren told me you were shot…technically I was the first one who saw it all. I was putting some stuff in Lauren's car when I saw all these police cars and ambulances. I didn't think anything of it, even though it was shocking to see a scene like that. So I went back inside and Lauren asked me what was wrong. I told her and then she ran out saying something about you. My heart started to beat real fast. The next thing I remember hearing was a woman screaming bloody murder then your name. Right then I knew it had something to do with you and that the woman was Lauren. I've never heard her scream like that, and I don't wanna ever hear it. It was so horrible," Molly said her voice starting to shaky.

Molly heard her sister sob in the background and continued speaking, "Please Timmy don't leave us. Don't leave Lauren. She needs you so much, and she's been through so much with our parents. Every time she's around you or talks about you, I see this sparkle in her eye that lights up the room. I see it with you too. Life won't be the same ever if you leave her. So you have to make it through this and get better. I want to see my sister walk down the aisle and marry her best friend, soul mate, and her everything." A single tear fell from Molly's eye and hit Speed's limp hand. "Well, I'm gonna go for a little while and let Lauren be with you. Just remember Timmy, I love you very much."

Molly got up and walked up next to Lauren and hugged her. "We can't lose him," Lauren cried out.

"Don't worry Laurie we won't. I can feel it." The two sisters stood there and looked up at the stars for a few minutes before Lauren escorted Molly back to the waiting room.

Lauren offered Horatio, Calleigh, Alexx, Eric, Frank, Ryan, and Yelina a chance to go see Speed for a while, but they declined telling her she could have all the time she needed. Thanking them all she left Molly and Jen with the group of Miami-Dade employees and headed back to Speed's room.

When Lauren reached Speed's room again she immediately noticed more than one nurse. In fact there were three plus the doctor. Thinking the worst, Lauren ran into the room. She had just told Molly that talking to him would help and not hurt him, but now he could be gone forever. Lauren didn't know what to say when she walked in. She tried to find Speed in the crowd of hospital personnel.

Finally coming back to reality, Lauren heard one of the women nurses say, "hold still Officer Speedle and we'll take the breathing tube out. We don't want to rupture anything,' and another say, 'Mark, hold his arm down.' Speed was awake; Lauren needed to help them.

"Here let me help," Lauren said pushing her way up to Speed's hospital bed.

"No ma'am you need to wait outside," Mark shouted.

"No, let her help!" Dr. Wonka said firmly. Lauren thanked him and made herself know to Speed.

Lauren took a hold of Speed's hand and said, "Tim, you need to relax. They can't take it out unless you hold still." She sat down on the bed and began to caress his good shoulder to help him relax. The look on his face broke her heart; he was terrified, and didn't know what was going on. "Come on baby relax okay. You're okay." He slowly began to relax just enough for the nurse to take the breathing tube out.

Speed began to cough and gasp for air as he tried to sit up. "Tim, lay back honey. Just relax and take deep breaths," Lauren said. She could feel his strong grip on her hand; her fingers were beginning to hurt, but she didn't care. Speed was awake. He did what she said just as an oxygen mask was put on him. He tried pushing it away, but one look at Lauren made him rethink his actions.

"Just take deep breaths Officer Speedle. It'll help you… trust me. After a few minutes we'll get the more comfortable oxygen," Dr. Wonka said. "I'll give you two a few minutes alone and then I'll be back to check him over and make sure everything is fine."

"Okay, thank you Dr. Wonka," Lauren said with a small smile. She watched him walk out of sight before turning back to Speed. He was staring at her as if he was trying to find some answers. "Do you remember what happened?" Lauren asked as she wiped the fresh tears that were beginning to fall down her cheeks.

Speed looked to his left and a shooting pain rain down his arm; he winced in pain. It was all coming back to him now. "I cleaned it Lauren. I swear," he rasped.

Lauren's heart broke even more. "I know baby. I know you cleaned it." She began to run her fingers through Speed's thick dark hair. She saw him relax even more. "How about you just lay back and get some rest. You got a whole group of people waiting to see you." She smiled. He smiled back, but you couldn't see it because of his oxygen mask. "Tom, Melissa, and you parents are on their way down her. They should be here in about a few hours." He took a deep breath then nodded.

The two sat in silence for the next couple minutes letting Speed rest until Dr. Wonka came back in. "Miss Schneider, Officer Speedle how are we doing? Are we calmed down any?"

Lauren scrunched up her nose at his comment taking a little offense to it, but answered calmly, "Yes."

"Okay. I'm gonna have to ask you to step out for a few minutes if that's alright."

"That's fine," Lauren said getting up off the bed. "I'll be back in a little bit baby." She kissed him on the forehead. "So be nice and listen to the doctors and nurses." She kissed him on the cheek. "I love you."

"Love you," he quietly said.

The waiting room was surprisingly cheery when Lauren returned. Everyone was telling happy stories about their fellow colleague. "You tellin' stories about my man," Lauren said with a smile. "I hope it's nothing bad?" She winked.

"Is Timmy okay Laurie?" Molly asked running over to her sister.

Lauren looked down at Molly and then at Speed's colleagues. "He's awake."

"What?" they all said in unison.

Lauren smiled. "Yeah. He's awake and being… well… Speed." Everyone laughed knowing what she meant by 'being Speed.'

"Can we go see him?" Eric asked.

"In a minute or two. The doctor is doing the doctor type things. I wanted to stay just to make sure Tim didn't injure the poor doctor and nurses," Lauren laughed. "But just give them a few minutes then we all can go down. I know he wants to see you guys."

It was like a breath of fresh air hearing that Speed was awake and acting normal. Everything was going to be just fine.


	11. Chapter 11

****One Year Later****

Today was the day Speed would be marrying the love of his life, best friend, and soul-mate. Just a short year ago he didn't think this day would ever come. Speed would often times replay the events of the shooting over and over again in his mind, or what he could remember. He was now thankful for every day of his life, and thankful he had gotten a second chance. Not many people got second chances like he did.

Speed stood in front of the mirror in a small room adjacent to the Chapel, where he would be standing fifteen minutes from now. His tie was giving him trouble; it didn't want to cooperate on the most important day of his life. "What the hell?" he mumbled to himself just as a knock on the door sounded. "Come in," Speed said as he tired tying his tie again.

"How's it going son?" Richard Speedle asked his eldest son as he entered the room. "You just about ready?"

Speed sighed. "It would be great if I could put this damn tie on right." He yanked it from his neck and threw it on the floor in frustration.

Richard calmly walked over and grabbed the black neck tie from the floor. He dusted a few dust marks off of it before he began to tie it. "You know I was so nervous when I was getting ready to marry your mother. I couldn't seem to do anything right either. Your Uncle Mario had to tie my tie, latch my cuff links, and believe it or not he almost had to shave for me." Speed just laughed nervously not knowing what to say. "You know Tim," he started as he finished tying the necktie, "I know things between us haven't been the best throughout the years… here put this on. It should be perfect now."

Speed took the tie and put it on. It was perfect. "Thanks," he said. "Dad, don't worry about it. It's fine."

Richard smiled. "Tim, son… I just want you to know we are very proud of you. We've always been proud, but I just wish we could've told you earlier. You almost dying shouldn't have made us realize that."

"Dad, please it's okay… really, but thank you. The same goes for me. I could have made an effort too. Lauren tried to get to me do it all the time, but I never did."

Richard smiled again and gave Speed a warm hug. "I love you son. I love you very much." His voice cracked a little.

"I love you too dad," Speed choked out.

Richard pulled away and said softly, "You need help with anything else?" Speed shook his head no. "Okay then I'm gonna go find your mother. I have a hunch as to where she is." Speed laughed. "I'm gonna go rescue that beautiful bride of yours before all hell breaks loose."

Just as Richard was about to exit the room, Speed said, "Hey dad."

"Yes."

"Tell her I love her very much." Richard nodded his head and went off to deliver the message.

The church was almost full of family and friends when Speedle started to make his way to the altar. The butterflies in his stomach kept growing and growing. He wondered if Lauren was getting the butterflies too; he wondered what she looked like; he wanted to see her badly.

Just as he was about to walk down the aisle to his spot at the altar he felt a tug on his suit jacket. He looked down to see Molly with her sparkling green eyes looking up at him. Speed smiled at her as she went to give him a hug; he hugged her back. Molly pulled back and said, "You look handsome Timmy."

He knelt down to her level and said, "Thank you. You look beautiful." Molly's cheeks turned a bright shade of pink. "How does Lauren look?" He couldn't help but ask.

Molly's smile brightened up even more. "She's looks so pretty Timmy. My sister's the most beautiful bride ever. She looks like a princess and you're her prince."

"I can't wait to see her."

"I can't wait for you to see her either." Molly looked behind her and saw Jen, Mallory, Maggie, Horatio, Eric, and Harry walking in with Lauren behind them. "You need to go Timmy. Laurie's coming." She quickly gave him a hug and a kiss and ran off in the direction was looking in. Speed found it hard not to watch her leave. He forced himself to look straight ahead, and made his way up to the altar.

Standing up at the altar he looked out into the seats. Everything looked normal until he spotted a man and a woman, who weren't supposed to be here. They weren't even supposed to be in the state of Florida. He quickly looked to his right in hopes to catch Melissa's attention, but that was no use. She was in a deep conversation with her mother and father. He looked back in the direction of the man and woman, but they were gone. He searched with his eyes all around the entire chapel; they were nowhere to be seen. Speed was about to grab their wedding planner Christina, but the music started to play and Pastor Paul had arrived. 'Maybe I'm just seeing things. Lauren's biological parents can't be here. They're supposed to be in jail,' Speed said to himself, and put everything to the back of his mind. It was time to marry Lauren Schneider, the woman of his dreams.

Behind the church doors, Lauren stood at the end of her wedding precession. The butterflies in her stomach were slowly surfacing. Tom noticed and said, "You'll do fine sweetheart."

"I know. I think it's mostly excitement. I just wanna be married to Tim and start a family," Lauren said with a huge grin on her pretty face.

"I know the feeling. I was like that with Melissa."

Lauren laughed. "She told me all about that just before you came in to get me."

Tom chuckled. "I love you Lauren. You know you and Molly are the best thing that's ever happened to Melissa and me."

"I love you too… dad." Tom's eyes went wide. Lauren had always called him by his first name. What changed her mind? "Is that okay that I call you and Melissa mom and dad now? No more Melissa and Tom. You are my parents and always will be."

It took him a few moments to find his voice. "Yes, of course you can call us mom and dad." Tom wiped a tear that had fallen down his cheek. He gave her a quick hug as it was almost time for her to walk down the aisle.


	12. The Wedding Ceremony

The French doors opened wide and the wedding precession began to walk down the aisle. Speed's butterflies began to bubble when he saw Molly, the flower girl begin to walk down the aisle. He was one person closer to seeing Lauren. It was the first time he wanted to walk up to Molly and quickly move her along. The suspense was turning into agony. He just wanted to see Lauren and marry her, but he stayed calm, cool, and collected.

Finally, after what seemed like hours it was time for Lauren to walk down the aisle. The wedding guests stood up and the all too familiar wedding music began to play. Speed looked over at his parents, and a huge smile appeared on his handsome face. Eric, his best man leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "She looks stunning Speed."

"She always does," he said just below a whisper then there she was standing just fifty feet from him. Speed felt his mouth drop open and his emotions surface. He told himself he wasn't going to cry, but as of right now that plan was gone. Eric was right she looked stunning, but she also looked beautiful, sexy, and gorgeous. Speed couldn't take his eyes off of his bride. It was as if it was just she and him in the chapel. He couldn't hear or see anyone else but Lauren.

Lauren's dress was simple, but it was also beautiful and elegant. It was a white taffeta dress that was a slightly shirred corset with a strapless neckline that outlined her bust curve and formed a little dropped waistline that showcased an exquisite diamond brooch embellishment. The bottom portion of her dress was simple with no embellishments; no detail was present letting the top half of the dress and Lauren be the star.

Before long, Lauren was just a few feet from him. He could now see her face through her simple plain veil. Speed felt the tears start to fall down his face again. He stepped forward, and met his bride and soon to be father-in-law. Tom handed Lauren over to Speed, but before he let her go he gave her one last kiss on the cheek.

Speed took a hold of her hand and whispered in to her ear, "You look beautiful."

Lauren smiled brightly. "You look handsome," she whispered as they walked down the last few steps of the aisle.

When they reached Pastor Paul, the chapel became silent; Lauren handed her bouquet of flowers to Margaret. Pastor Paul spoke, "Friends, we have been invited here today to share with Timothy James Speedle and Lauren Elizabeth Schneider a most important moment of their lives. In the time they have been together their love and understanding of each other has grown and matured. Now they have decided to live their lives together as husband and wife." The congregation sat down. Lauren and Speed locked eyes. He mouthed 'I love you' just before Pastor Paul continued, "We have been invited to hear Timothy James Speedle and Lauren Elizabeth Schneider as they promise to face the future together, accepting whatever may lie ahead. For the world that God has created for them, with its beauty and grace that is all around, with the strength that it offers and the peace that it brings, makes them truly grateful."

"Timothy and Lauren, nothing is easier than saying words and nothing harder than living them day after day. What you promise today must be renewed and re-decided tomorrow. At the end of this ceremony legally you will be man and wife, but you still must decide each day that stretches out before you, that you want to be married." He paused a moment to look at the couple. He smiled at them both. They smiled back and continued, "Real love is something beyond the warmth and glow, the excitement and romance of being deeply in love. It is caring as much about the welfare and happiness of your marriage partner as about your own. But real love is not total absorption in each other; it is looking outward in the same direction, together. Love makes burdens lighter, because you divide them. It makes joys more intense because you share them. It makes you stronger so you can reach out and become involved with life in ways you dared not risk alone."

Pastor Paul motioned to both sets of parents to stand up. "Who brings Lauren to stand beside Timothy?

"We do," both Tom and Melissa said.

Pastor Paul looked at Tom and Melissa then Richard and Barbara and said, "Parents, are you willing, now and always to support and strengthen this marriage by upholding both Timothy and Lauren with your love and concern?"

"We are," both sets of parents said. He then told the four of them to be seated. Lauren took a hold of Speed's hands and squeezed them.

"Now if there is anyone who thinks these two shall not be wed in holy matrimony, speak now or forever you're your peace." Speed looked into the far right corner where he had seen Lauren's biological parents; they weren't there, but that didn't make him feel any better. When no one said anything, Pastor Paul turned to Speed and said, "Timothy James Speedle, will you take Lauren to be your wife? Will you love and respect her? Will you be honest with her always? Will you stand by her through whatever my come? Will you make whatever adjustments are necessary so that you can genuinely share your life with her?"

"I will," he said with a smile.

Pastor Paul turned to Lauren and recited the same thing. "Lauren Elizabeth Schneider, will you take Timothy to be your husband? Will you love and respect him? Will you be honest with him always? Will you stand by him through whatever my come? Will you make whatever adjustments are necessary so that you can genuinely share your life with him?"

She answered, "I will."

Now it was time for the exchange of rings. "Timothy, what token do you give of the vows you have made?"

"A ring." Speed turned to Eric and held out his hand. Eric looked at him with a worried expression. "Delko, you said you had it," he said nervously. Eric began feeling for the wedding band in his pocket. When he didn't find it right away Speed became even more nervous.

Just when he thought Eric had lost the ring, he pulled a little black box out of his pocket, opened it, and handed him Lauren's wedding band. It was a simple skinny white gold band with small diamonds going all around it. Speed gave Eric a look then turned back to his smiling bride. He took a hold of Lauren's left hand and placed the band on her ring finger and recited his ring vows. "Love has given us wings, and our journey begins today, Lauren, wherever the wind may carry me, I will stand by your side as your husband. Take this ring as a sign of my love."

"I will." Lauren turned to her sister, who was sitting next to Melissa. Molly excitedly walked up to her sister and took off the necklace she had been wearing. On it was Speed's wedding band; a simple white gold band. Molly handed it to Lauren. She thanked Molly and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Walking back up to Speed, she took a hold of his left hand, and placed his wedding band on his ring finger. She recited her ring vows. "Love has given us wings, and our journey begins today, Tim, wherever the wind may carry me, I will stand by your side as your wife. Take this ring as a sign of my love."

"Timothy and Lauren, we have heard you promise to share your lives in marriage. We recognize and respect the covenant you have made. It is not a minister standing before you that makes your marriage real, but the honest and sincerity of what you have said and done here before your friends and relatives in the sight of God… now with the power vested in me I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride."

The congregation erupted with cheers and applause; there wasn't a dry eye in the room. Lauren and Speed stared at each excitedly for a moment before he cupped both sides of her face. He leaned forward and captured his lips with hers. It was like their first kiss all over again; the spine tingling hair-raising chill down the back. Speed pulled back and looked her; tears were rolling down both their faces. They smiled brightly at each other and embraced in a tight hug. "I love you so much baby," Lauren said in her husband's ear.

"I love you too," he said back.

"Ladies and gentleman, I know present to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Timothy James Speedle." The entire congregation continued their cheers and applause as Lauren and Speed began to make their back down the aisle to the church lobby. They would have their church photos shot after everyone cleared out then would head to the reception.


	13. Chapter 13

A black limo awaited the newlyweds outside of the church ready to take them to their reception not too far here. Horatio had pulled some rank and was able to book a beautiful banquet hall for hardly anything. The place was perfect; it was right on the beach and fit in with the wedding décor of ocean blues, lime green, white, and silver.

The limo driver spotted Lauren and Speed walking down the steps of the church with their wedding party. He smiled to himself. He knew what the couple had been through over the past year and couldn't be happier for them. "Mr. and Mrs. Speedle, your limo awaits you," Allen, the limo driver said. "And may I say you are the most prettiest bride I've seen in all my years as a limo driver," he added in his sweet southern accent. The bright Miami sun was glistening on his dark skin.

"Thank you Allen," Lauren said as she and Speed walked toward him hand in hand.

The couple turned back to their wedding party and said their goodbyes, but just as they were about to get in the limo Eric shouted to Speed, "No pit stops Speed, if you know what I mean." Speed laughed and rolled his eyes; Allen shut the door, hopped into the driver's seat, and drove off.

"Finally, we're alone," Speed said leaning over to kiss his new wife soundly on her lips.

Lauren moaned into his kisses. "We have a little while longer before that baby. You heard Delko no pit stops remember."

"What Delko doesn't know Delko doesn't know." He kissed her a little harder this time gently pushing her back to the seat.

"Baby," Lauren giggled. "We can't do it in the limo. Come on sit up." Obeying her wishes Speed sat up. "Now you know I want to as much as you, but we can't." She kissed him on his nose and snuggled up against him.

"I tired. I couldn't help it," Speed said chuckling then gave her a kiss on the top of her head.

They sat in a warm and comfortable silence for a few moments. "We're married baby," Lauren said excitedly as she wrapped her arms around his slender waist.

"I know angel," he said giving her another kiss on the top of her head. "Today was one of the best days of my life," he added softly.

All of a sudden conversation turned serious. Lauren lifted her head up off his shoulder and looked him in the eyes. "What were the other best days?"

He looked down at Lauren and smiled. "The day I met you in our high school library." He moved a strand of hair that had fallen in front of her pretty face behind her ear and kissed her. "And the days when our kids are born."

"How many?"

"Lots of kids. Three or four. Maybe five."

"Look at you with the big family plans. I thought we just talked about two at the most."

Speed shrugged his shoulders. "Almost dying, in my case dying and coming back, really put a lot of things in perspective." Lauren rested her head back down on his shoulder at looked at his wedding band. "I love you Lauren. I love you so much. You make me the happiest person in the world." She felt his arm wrap around her waist.

"Right back at you Timmy." With that their conversation stopped, and they rod in silence the rest of the way to the banquet hall.

Speed and Lauren arrived at the banquet hall fifteen minutes later. Christina Jenkins, their wedding planner was waiting outside for them. She wanted to show them their reception area before the guests started arriving.

The limo came to a complete stop and Christina opened the passenger side door. "Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Speedle, and welcome to your reception," she said.

"Thank you," both Lauren and Speed said. Speed exited the limo first then helped Lauren out.

Christina escorted the couple into the building and down the long hallway. She opened the door and revealed the beautifully decorated reception area. Lauren gasped and Speed said, "wow."

"This is so beautiful Christina. It's perfect. It's everything I was picturing in my head, and it's everything I dreamed about as a little girl," Lauren said getting a little emotional.

The round tables were covered in a light robin's egg blue cloth, and were accented by white plates, silver silverware, and clear wine and champagne glasses. On the plates were silk lime green napkins, folded simply into a square; the dinner menu lay on top of the napkins; nothing was fancy with Lauren and Speed. The center pieces were beautiful bouquets of ivory-white roses and square tea light candles in clear square glass holders.

"I'm so glad I wore waterproof mascara. This is beyond perfect Christina," Lauren said wiping the tears that were starting to form in the corners of her eyes.

"You're welcome and thank you. I'm glad you love it." She let Lauren and Speed take in everything for a few more minutes before escorting them out of the room. The guests were arriving.

All the guests had arrived and were seated. The only thing missing was the bride and groom. "Daddy, where are Lauren and Timmy? They left before us," Molly said looking for her sister and now brother-in-law.

"Honey, they're here in the building. Lauren and Tim are just waiting for everyone to get here and get settled," Tom explained.

"Hey Molly, look over there behind you. I can see Laure and Tim," Melissa said pointing to the back of the room. A huge smile appeared on her sweet innocent face.

"Ladies and gentlemen can I have your attention please!" the DJ shouted into his microphone. All the guests turned their attention to him. "I would like it if you all would please turn your attention to the entrance in the back." They all obeyed, and Molly began to squeal with excitement. "I have the pleasure tonight of welcoming the bride and groom. So if you would please put your hands together for Mr. and Mrs. Timothy Speedle. Congratulations!" Each and every guest stood up and applauded as the newlyweds enter their reception hand in hand.

Eric stood up and whistled loudly. Lauren had taught him how just a few weeks ago. At first he was unsure if putting two fingers from each hand in your mouth would work, and even thought it was a little gross, but once he tried it and got it to work he was pleased. Harry took notice and attempted to do the same thing, he failed miserably. All you could hear was the sound of air escaping his mouth.

When Speed and Lauren were about to have their first dance as husband and wife, Eric, Calleigh, Alexx, Frank, and Ryan laughed to themselves. Speed had already un-tucked and unbuttoned the top of his dress shirt. Speed hated to have his shirt tucked in, and hated the top of his dress shirts buttoned.

As soon as the music started to play, the guests began to pull out their digital cameras. Lauren and Speed didn't take notice of the simultaneous flashes hitting their bodies. They were in their own little happily married world. Speed was glad he hadn't seen Lauren's parents around since the beginning of the wedding ceremony; he still hadn't told Lauren; Speed hadn't told anyone. He himself didn't even know if they were real or if they were just his imagination going into over drive.

Speed looked into Lauren's eyes, gave her a kiss, and said, "I love you sweetheart."

"I love you Timmy," Lauren said staring into his beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

He smiled. "I know I've already told you this a thousand times, but you look beautiful."

Lauren blushed a little and said, "Thanks baby." She gave him a little kiss on the lips. "This has been the most amazing and perfect wedding day. I can't even imagine it getting better."

Speed flashed a silly grin. Lauren knew immediately was he was going to say. "The night is young Mrs. Speedle. We still have the after party events, so I know this night will get better." He leaned forward and kissed her passionately on the lips not once, not twice, but three times.

"I can't wait," Lauren whispered into his ear.

The song ended and everyone got up to dance. Molly ran up to Lauren and Speed and he asked her to dance. Molly gladly accepted as Speed's father asked Lauren to dance. Lauren would have her father daughter dance later on.

The dancing lasted for about an hour or so then it was time for the food. The menu was simple comfort food. It consisted of: homemade macaroni and cheese, ribs, burgers, mashed potatoes, grilled vegetables, side salads, rolls, beer, and all kinds of drinks.

Margaret picked up her glass of champagne and a fork, and gently hit it to grab everyone's attention. "I think it's time we did our toasts don't you think Eric?" He smiled and nodded in agreement. Margaret cleared her throat and began her Maid of Honor speech. "When Lauren asked me to be her Maid of Honor I was beyond excited, but then I remembered I had to give a speech. I thought and thought about what I was going to say, but the nothing came except, congrats and I hope you have a life filled with joy and happiness… yes I know. It sounds cheesy and it's expected." Margaret looked over at Lauren and Speed, who were sitting next to her and smiled. Lauren was resting her head on Speed's shoulder, and holding her husband's hand. "But I will say this… aren't they just the cutest couple ever?" There were hoots, applauses, and yeses. "Alright now it's time to get serious. I first met Lauren back in New York just a few short weeks before she and Tim were moving down here to Miami. We instantly clicked and during those next three weeks before she left we became like sisters. I think she knew more about me than my mother and sister did." She laughed. "Tim, over this past year I finally got to really know you because in the beginning we only met a few times. I see the way you treat her. I see the way you look at her. I hear the way you talk about her, and I know how much you love her. I couldn't have picked or asked for a better man than you Tim Speedle. You make Lauren happy. You put a smile on her face, you respect her, and every time she talks about you a bright sparkler appears in her eyes. So everyone raise their glasses and toast to my best friend Lauren and her husband Tim. May you share many many years of wedded bliss. I love you both so much. Congratulations." Everyone raised their glasses and took a sip of their drinks. Both Lauren and Speed got up and gave Margaret a hug.

Margaret passed Eric the microphone. He was starting to become nervous. Lauren knew then this was going to be an emotional speech. Eric reached into his suit pocket, and pulled out a piece of lined paper. He took a deep breath and began his best man speech. "Lauren, we've only had a year to get to know one another, but that's all I needed. In fact five minutes would have been enough to see how much you truly love and respect Speed. I couldn't have asked for anyone better." Lauren mouthed thank you to him. Eric looked at Speed and started to become emotional. "Speed… where do I even begin? I guess I'll start from the first time I met you." Eric quickly glanced at his notes then continued, "I was this cocky young adult who thought he knew everything. I had no idea what I was getting myself into. You took me in and taught me almost everything I know. Don't worry I won't go into details everyone. Crime scene investigation isn't for everyone." Everyone laughed. "But just a year and five days ago I thought, we all thought we had lost you." Eric felt the tears begin to sting his eyes as he closed them. Both Lauren and Speed began to tear up too. "I'd never experienced anything like that before… especially with someone who I consider family. Speed I love you like a brother, and I wish you and your beautiful wife the best of luck in your marriage. May you have an amazing lifetime together, and I know when children come along you will be the best father a kid could ask for. Congratulations you two. I love you both so much." Everyone again raised their glass and drank to Eric's emotional toast; there wasn't a dry eye in the room.

Lauren and Speed got up and hug Eric. "Thanks Delko," was all Speed could say.

"Thank you Eric. You're an amazing person too you know that," Lauren said. Eric smiled, wiped the tears away and nodded.

Everyone was given a few moments to collect themselves before it was time to cut the cake. Lauren kept looking back at her husband and knew he had something planned. He had that look on his face. "Don't even think about shoving cake in my face mister," Lauren whispered in his ear as Speed grabbed the knife to cut the cake.

He turned his head and smiled at her. "Well… I wasn't planning on it, but know that you said something…" Lauren scrunched up her nose and gently nudged him forward.

Lauren took a hold of Speed's hand and they began to cut into the second layer of the cake; it was a vanilla cake with raspberry filling. Their photographer, Mike Burrows, a friend of Lauren's began photographing this momentous part of the reception. Speed set the first cut piece of cake on a paper plate then cut it in half. "Ready?" he said with a silly grin on his face.

"Yes," she said eyeing him as she grabbed her piece of cake. She couldn't help but smile; she loved him so much.

They both raised their pieces of cake up to each others' mouth. Speed went first. Lauren was shocked when he didn't smash the cake in her face. She debated on whether or not she should do it to him. "Mmm, that's good cake," she said putting her piece in front of Speed's mouth. He opened his mouth and waited for his cake.

Lauren teased him for a few moments before smashing it in his face. Speed busted out laughing. "I knew you were gonna do that, and you still got me babe," He said wiping the cake and raspberry filling off his face with his fingers. Then he started to lick it off. "Cake's good guys… really good." He walked up to his wife and said, "Wanna help me get this off my face?"

Lauren grinned and said, "You don't have to ask me twice baby." With that she went and attacked his face with kisses.

Before the cake was passed out Lauren decided she wanted to toss her flower bouquet and have Speed retrieve her garter. All the unmarried women gather behind Lauren and waited. "On the count of three. 1… 2… 3!" She tossed it, and the person who caught it was Calleigh. Her cheeks turned a bright shade of pink.

Eric pulled up a chair for Lauren to sit in; she sat down. Speed knelt down in front of her and smiled. "Have at it Speedo!" Lauren giggled. Speed grinned then disappeared under her dress. Lauren felt his hands running up and down her leg then she felt his lips give it a kiss. Lauren giggled again.

Speed grabbed her blue garter, and pulled it down her leg. He surfaced from under her dress with it in his mouth. He had a big smile on his face. "Alright all you unmarried men get behind my husband," Lauren said and they did. Speed stood up and turned his back to the men. "1… 2… 3!" He tossed it backwards; Eric caught it. He too turned a bright shade of pink and looked at Calleigh. "Aww, look at that Delko and Calleigh both got it. I think it's meant to be right baby."

"I think so," Lauren said winking at Calleigh and Eric.

Later on that night, the guests were beginning to head out, and the rain started pouring down on Miami. Speed looked over at his bride and saw her tired eyes. Molly was resting her head on Lauren's lap; she was fast asleep. Speed walked over to them and sat down. "You ready to go Lauren?" he asked giving her a little kiss.

She smiled and kissed him back. "Yeah I think so. Everyone is leaving. I just need to find my parents so they can get Molly."

"I'll take her honey," Barbara Speedle said walking up to the three. "Tom and Melissa are just out in the hallway. Everyone else is heading out there." Barbara scooped up Molly and headed to the entrance way.

Lauren and Speed stood up and embraced in a warm tight hug. "Mmm, I love you Speed."

"Love you too baby. What do you say we tell everyone goodbye, thank our guests, and head to our honeymoon suite at the hotel," Speed said.

Lauren raised her eyebrow. "Ooo, I like your thinking Mr. Speedle."

"Why thank you Mrs. Speedle." Speed gently grabbed a hold of his wife's hand and led her out into the hallway. Little did they know Lauren's biological parents were watching them as they walked out.

"Hey guys I think we're going to head out. We want to thank you all for coming. We had the best wedding night," Lauren said hugging her family then Horatio, Alexx, Calleigh, Eric, Ryan, Maggie, Jen, Mallory, Frank, and Yelina. She followed suit. "Tell Molly we love her, and we'll see her later on tomorrow. And tell her she can help us open some of our wedding gifts."

"I will honey," Melissa said.

"Congratulations again you guys," Horatio said speaking for the guest who were still there.

"Thank H," Speed said hugging his boss again. "Thanks again everyone we had a great time."

"You're welcome Speed," Eric said. "Now get out of here and go have the real fun." Without any further instructions Speed led Lauren out to Allen and the waiting limo. They hopped in and were taken to the hotel where they would have their first night of webbed bliss.

THE END!

* * *

A/N: There will be a sequel to this story. So look out for it in a little while. Hope you all enjoyed my take on how Lost Son should have been done, but with my little twists. :) I appreciate everyone who's read this I really do. Much Love!


End file.
